An automated fluid delivery hose recovery system is highly advantageous to a fluid delivery person, such as a fuel oil or propane delivery person. During a fuel delivery, a fuel oil delivery person typically stretches out a hose to pump fuel into a tank located behind a house, drags the nozzle end back to his fluid delivery vehicle after pumping fuel into the tank and then, pushes a control for the rewind motor to rewind the length of the hose that had been extended. However, as the fuel oil delivery person drags the nozzle back to his fluid delivery vehicle, the hose often inadvertently wraps around a bush or other objects, e.g. snow, on the ground. As such, the loop of the hose could easily become stuck on several different objects, many of which could damage the hose or interfere with the rewinding operation. As can be appreciated, there is a need to provide a system which is easy to use and conveniently and quickly rewinds a hose.
Previously suggested is a remote control which included a control wire extending through the delivery hose. This suggested system, while being remotely controlled, included serious disadvantages. For example, if the control wire installation became frayed due to the repeated unwinding and rewinding of the delivery hose, it would be possible for electrical signals passing through the wire to contact the flammable fluid with potential devastating effects. Furthermore, the repeated winding and rewinding would otherwise tend to wear out the remote control leading to a shorter than desired life expectancy.